


a collection of short smuts

by sammishals



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluffy Ending, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammishals/pseuds/sammishals
Summary: Just a collection of short smuts, most will be pure sex.
Kudos: 1





	a collection of short smuts

**Author's Note:**

> My first work! Kinda nervous about posting here for the first time, but I'm just starting out with a pile of short smutty stories I will probably write every once in a while. I hope you like them. (PS. the characters don't really have names mostly because one is often a kind of self insert, but maybe I'll think of good names in the future!)

Immediately after she took my shirt off I felt my nipples harden from the cold. She threw my shirt to the other side of the room, not caring where it landed. I felt her hands slowly trail up my sides, slightly tickling my stomach before she let them slide over my breasts. I gasped as she rolled one of my nipples between her fingers while bending down to take the other one in her mouth. She let her hands drop down to her lap, where I was sitting, to start to undo the buttons of my pants.

She laid me down on my back, as she continued to softly suck and bite at my boobs. I whined when she bit my nipple a bit harder lifting my hips a bit, she took this as an opportunity to slide my pants down all the way and take them off. After she was sure my nipples would be a bit sore from her rough treatment, she kissed down my stomach. Her hands grabbed my hips and pulled them down towards her. She kissed the skin above the waistband of my panties, before bringing her face even lower and softly placing kisses and bites on the insides of my thighs. Her hands left my hips to slide under my thighs and lift them over her shoulders. She turned her head to continue her ministrations on my thighs, as time went on she became a bit rougher biting harder and leaving hickeys on my skin. I impatiently tried to buck my hips up to her face to get any kind of friction, but she simply gripped my thighs harder. I felt my pussy throb as she slowly got closer to where I wanted her most, and gasped loudly when she finally pressed a small kiss to my clit over my panties. She let go of one of my thighs so she could rub her thumb on my panties, feeling how my slick was leaking out enough to make my panties damp. 

Her other hand also let go of my hip so she could pull my panties down. I whimpered as she stared at my pussy with a hungry gaze, chuckling at my pitiful sound she slowly rubbed my clit with her thumb. My hips wriggled trying to get more pleasure out of the small amount of attention she gave my soaking center. She leaned over me to kiss my neck, as she started to rub my clit a bit harder. As I let out a relieved moan at the attention I had wanted for so long, I felt her smile against my neck and slowly dip her finger in my entrance. I bucked my hips against her hand when her finger shallowly entered me, sliding in deeper as she bit my neck. I wrapped my arms around her back, pressing our chests together and burying my face in her neck as I moaned. She picked up her pace and carefully slid in a second finger next to the first, I dug my fingers in her shoulder blades as she gently fucked me. Her thumb began to rub my clit again while she gently fucked her fingers into me. I felt her hot breath on my ear before she softly bit it, making me whimper into her neck.

I slowly felt my orgasm building and pulled her closer to me, I slid one of my arms off her back and cupped her face to kiss her. As we kissed she picked up her pace, fucking me at a fast pace while her thumb rubbed my clit roughly. She bit my lip and explored my mouth with her tongue, using her free hand to pull my head back slightly by my hair. Her rough ministrations on my pussy paired with the domineering kiss, had me at the edge of cumming. I felt the muscles in my thighs clench up and close around her hand as I came, she broke the kiss to give me room to breathe. I slowly came down from my high while I felt her stroking my hair and placing kisses on my temple, I spread my thighs so she could remove her hand from between them. As I relaxed she laid next to me pulling me in by my hips, I draped my arms over her waist and snuggled into her. I felt her softly place kisses all over my face as I dozed off.


End file.
